The present invention relates to the field of fluid filtration devices for use with engines. In greater particularity the present invention relates to a replaceable oil filter and method of using a replaceable oil filter that allows the oil filter to be disengaged from an engine without the spillage of residual oil. In still further particularity, the present invention relates to a replaceable oil filter comprising a housing having an upper portion forming an opening for threaded engagement with an engine, a filtration unit positioned within the upper portion, a lower portion forming a reservoir subjacent the upper portion, an impermeable barrier separating the upper portion and the lower portion to prevent fluid communication therebetween, and a means for establishing fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion to drain residual oil from the upper portion into the reservoir prior to disengaging the replaceable oil filter from an engine.
Waste oil that has been used for the lubrication of engines, generally referred to as used oil, is a significant threat to the environment. Used oil is a pollutant that can contain toxic chemicals and heavy metals. The United States Environmental Protection Agency estimates that the amount of used oil from a single oil change of an automobile engine can ruin up to a million gallons of fresh water.
Large volumes of used oil are generated each year. The annual volume of used oil generated from automobiles alone is estimated to exceed 300 million gallons. Historically, used oil was disposed of without alteration or treatment into the environment by pouring used oil into storm drains or placing it into trashcans. The significant adverse effect on the environment of these activities have been increasingly recognized and as a result, federal and state governments have developed comprehensive programs for the proper handling and disposal of used oil. In addition to the environmental benefits gained from preventing the improper disposal of used oil, there are also significant environmental and economic benefits to be gained from recycling used oil. Recycling a gallon of used oil generates approximately the same amount of lubricating oil produced from a barrel of crude oil, and it is estimated that recycling used oil from automobiles alone would save over two million barrels of oil each day. There is a need for improved techniques for managing used oil.
Traditional methods of changing oil filters results in the spillage of used oil. Even after a crankcase is drained of used oil, unscrewing and removal of an oil filter cartridge results in the spillage of residual used oil contained in the oil filter cartridge itself as well as residual oil in the engine proximate the oil filter. The spillage of residual used oil occurring during the unscrewing and removal of an oil filter cartridge causes unnecessary exposure of the person changing an oil filter to used oil. It also causes the unnecessary contamination of the adjacent work area. Used oil spilled during replacement of oil filters is either sprayed into storm drains, cleaned up using absorbent material and disposed of in a solid waste landfill, or released directly into the environment. The cumulative impact of these releases of used oil to waterways and landfills has an adverse impact on the environment.
The prior art has utilized various techniques to address this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,588 to Kucik disclosed an oil filter cartridge having a nipple on the bottom of the filter and a valve for opening the nipple to drain residual used oil remaining in the oil filter cartridge after used oil has been drained from a crankcase. The Kucik device requires the use of a used oil container disposed directly under the outlet of the nipple for the receipt of used oil, or the use of a hose connected to the end of the nipple as well as a container disposed directly under the end of the hose opposite the nipple for the receipt of used oil. As disclosed in the Kucik patent, other prior art techniques include disposing a large plastic bag directly under the filter cartridge assembly for the receipt of used oil released from the filter cartridge during unscrewing and removal of the filter cartridge assembly.
The conventional techniques used to minimize the spillage of used oil during the unscrewing and removal of an oil filter from an engine have several limitations. These techniques involve the transfer of used oil released from an oil filter cartridge. Associated with each of these used oil transfer steps, including the transfer of used oil into and out of hoses and into various containers including plastic bags, is the risk of used oil spillage. These risks are heightened by the limited space available for removing an oil filter cartridge, and the difficulty in properly positioning containers and hoses in cramped quarters. These methods also result in the contamination of various articles associated with transferring and containing used oil released from an oil filter cartridge. To address the limitations of the prior art, what is needed is an improved replaceable oil filter that can be disengaged from an engine after use without the spillage of used oil and without releasing used oil from the oil filter cartridge. What is needed is an improved method of removing a used oil filter cartridge from an engine that is simple and easy to use, and that minimizes or eliminates the release of used oil from the cartridge, and thereby reduces the adverse impacts to the environment resulting from the mismanagement of used oil.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved replaceable oil filter for use with an engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved replaceable oil filter that can be disengaged from an engine without the spillage of excess used oil.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable oil filter that can be easily disengaged from an engine with minimal or no release of used oil from the oil filter cartridge.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient and environmentally protective method of changing a replaceable oil filter that reduces the risk of spilling used oil.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable oil filter that minimizes or eliminates the release of used oil from the oil filter cartridge prior to disengaging the oil filter from an engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil filter that can be installed on or disengaged from an engine without using a filter wrench.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an oil filter that can be installed on or disengaged from an engine utilizing conventional tools such as a socket wrench or screwdriver without having to use a filter wrench.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an oil filter that can be installed on an engine or tightened within a desire torque range using a torque wrench to prevent overtightening and undertightening of the oil filter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable oil filter that allows for the draining and containment of residual used oil from an oil filtration unit without releasing used oil from the oil filter cartridge housing prior to disengaging the oil filter from an engine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easy method of draining residual used oil from an oil filtration unit and containing residual oil drained from an oil filtration unit in a used oil reservoir without releasing used oil from the oil filter cartridge housing prior to disengaging the oil filter from an engine.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided by a replaceable oil filter having a reservoir for the receipt and containment of residual used oil prior to removing the oil filter from an engine. The present invention comprises a replaceable oil filter comprising a housing having an upper portion forming an opening for threaded engagement with an engine, a filtration unit positioned within the upper portion, a lower portion forming a reservoir subjacent the upper portion, an impermeable barrier separating the upper portion and the lower portion to prevent fluid communication therebetween, and a means for establishing fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion to drain residual oil from the upper portion into the reservoir prior to disengaging the replaceable oil filter from an engine.
The upper portion of the present invention comprises the configuration of oil filtration units having configurations that are well known in the art. The threaded opening provided in the top end of the upper portion of the present invention may be of various standard configurations that are well known in the art. It is assumed that the housing of the present invention has a conventional cylindrical shape, and that the oil filter of the present invention is attached to an engine by the conventional method of threaded engagement therewith by the clockwise rotation of the filter cartridge. Alternate configurations of the upper portion of the present invention and alternate means for attaching the oil filter to an engine are contemplated, and the use of standard configurations for the upper portion of the present invention are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.
The barrier of the present invention comprises an impermeable layer subjacent the upper portion forming an aperture and an assembly sealing the aperture during the use of the replaceable oil filter. Thus, it can be appreciated that during use there is fluid communication between the engine and the upper portion of the oil filter containing the filtration unit as in a conventional oil filter. Further, during use of the oil filter there is no fluid communication between the upper portion of the filter and the lower portion of the present invention, thus the oil filter functions in the same manner as a conventional oil filter. After the oil filter has been used, and prior to disengaging the oil filter from an engine, the present invention provides for unsealing the aperture and allowing fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion through the aperture, allowing residual oil in the upper portion to drain into the reservoir formed by the lower portion.
Various assemblies and associated methods of sealing the aperture to form an impermeable barrier that are well known in the art may be used. It is contemplated that a valve seat assembly may be placed in conforming contact with a seat portion of the barrier layer circumscribing the aperture. The seat may be placed on a seat portion of the upper surface of the barrier wherein the aperture is opened by raising the seat assembly from the barrier layer. The seat may also be placed on a seat portion of the bottom surface of the barrier wherein the aperture is opened by lowering the seat assembly from the barrier layer. Sealing contact between the seat assembly and the barrier layer may be maintained by well known configurations of the respective valve seat assembly and seat portion that encourage conforming contact therebetween. Sealing contact may also be encouraged by the use of a barrier layer or valve seat assembly comprising a sealing means such as an o-ring or gasket proximate the seat portion of the barrier layer. For instance, it is contemplated that the barrier layer comprises a horizontal plate forming a circular aperture and the valve seat assembly comprises a horizontal disc. A portion of the surface of the disc may be placed in conforming contact with either the upper or lower surface of the barrier layer to seal the aperture. Sealing contact between the disc and the barrier layer may be encouraged by the use of one or more sealing means comprising a circular gasket comprising the seat portion of the barrier layer or a circular gasket attached to the disc and comprising the portion of the valve seat assembly placed in conforming contact with the barrier layer. Where a valve seat assembly is used, a means for urging the seat assembly against the barrier layer must be provided during the use of the filter to maintain an impermeable barrier between the upper portion and the lower portion of the filter housing.
In the alternative, the aperture formed in the barrier layer may be sealed using a breakable sealer that maintains an impermeable barrier during the use of the oil filter. Sealing contact between the breakable seal and the barrier layer may be maintained by various adhering means such as the use of appropriate adhesive affixing the breakable seal to the barrier layer. After the oil filter has been used, the breakable seal itself may be pierced to create a passageway for fluid communication between the upper and lower portion of the oil filter. In the alternative, the breakable seal may comprise a solid impervious material that is separated from the barrier layer by application of a force that causes the adhesive means to break and the breakable seal to lift from the surface of the barrier layer to create a passageway for fluid communication. It can be appreciated that the use of a breakable seal may not require the use of an external means for urging the breakable seal against the barrier layer.
The present invention further comprises a lower portion that forms a threaded opening and a means for establishing fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion comprising an elongated valve stem having a threaded base portion screwed into the threaded opening. The elongated valve stem has an upper portion fixedly attached at its distal end to the valve seat assembly. The threaded base portion is in confronting engagement with the threaded opening. Initially, the valve stem is positioned to maintain the valve seat assembly in sealing contact with the barrier layer, with the valve seat contacting either the upper surface or the bottom surface of the barrier layer. After the oil filter has been used, the threaded base portion is rotated to urge the valve seat assembly away from sealing contact with the seat portion of the barrier layer. This creates a passageway for fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion through the aperture. Where the valve seat assembly is positioned above the barrier layer, a portion of the bottom surface of the valve seat assembly is in sealing contact with the seat portion of the barrier layer. With this configuration, the counterclockwise rotation of the threaded base portion urges the valve stem upward and raises the valve seat assembly off of the barrier layer. Where the valve seat assembly is positioned below the barrier layer, a portion of the upper surface of the valve seat assembly is in sealing contact with the seat portion of the barrier layer. With this configuration, the counterclockwise rotation of the threaded base portion urges the valve stem downward and lowers the valve seat assembly from the surface of the barrier layer.
As previously discussed, the aperture formed in the barrier layer of the present invention may be sealed using a breakable sealer. The breakable sealer is in sealing engagement with the seat portion of the upper portion circumscribing the aperture. Where the aperture is sealed with a breakable sealer, the means for establishing fluid communication is an elongated plunger having a piercier portion at its distal end and a threaded base portion at its proximal end in confronting engagement with the threaded opening of the lower portion. The distal end of the elongated plunger being the piercer is positioned directly below the breakable seal. The counterclockwise rotation of the threaded base portion urges the plunger upwards until the distal end thereof passes through the aperture. Where the breakable sealer comprises a material that can be pierced by the distal end of the plunger, the distal end creates a passageway for fluid communication by piercing the breakable seal. Where the breakable sealer is comprised of a substantially impervious material, the distal end of the plunger lifts the breakable sealer from sealing contact with the seat portion of the barrier layer. This may occur, for instance, by causing a failure in the adhesive means for attaching the breakable sealer to the barrier layer to allow a passageway through the aperture for fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion.
The threaded base portion of the plunger or valve stem further includes a means on a lower end thereof for engagement with a selected tool to impart rotation to said threaded base portion. This means for engagement may comprise a drive socket for use with a socket wrench or ratchet. The means for engagement may also comprise a drive head formed in the threaded base portion for engagement with a selected tool such as screwdriver. The means for engagement with a selected tool allows the oil filter assembly to be torqued without using a filter wrench. Prior to use, the base portion of the present invention is positioned against a stop formed in the threaded opening that prevents the clockwise rotation of the base portion. Thus, imparting a clockwise torque to the engagement means of the threaded base portion imparts a clockwise torque to the entire oil filter assembly. The threaded base portion does not rotate independent of the oil filter housing. Instead there is concomitant clockwise rotation of the threaded base portion and the filter housing. It can be appreciated that the application of a torque to the engagement means may be used to install the filter housing onto an engine. The application of such a torque causes the clockwise rotation of the entire filter assembly without urging the base portion upward or downward in relation to the oil filter housing. The present invention allows for the installation of oil filters of the present invention having various sizes and configurations by using selected standard tools such as a socket wrench or a screwdriver. The present invention allows installing an oil filter using various standard tools without having to use one or more filter wrenches. Using a torque wrench allows the oil filter of the present invention to be installed within the proper torque range without undertightening or overtightening the oil filter.
As discussed, the oil filter of the present invention is secured to the engine by application of a torque that cause the oil filter to rotate in a clockwise direction. This positions the oil filter for a period of use wherein no torque is applied to the threaded base member to maintain the integrity of the impermeable barrier layer. After the oil filter has been used, however, a torque is applied in the opposite counterclockwise direction to the engagement means of the threaded base member. Initially, this causes the counterclockwise rotation of the base portion without an associated rotation of the filter housing. This continues until the aperture is opened by the upward or downward movement of the valve stem or plunger. After the aperture has opened, the base portion is seated against the filter housing to prevent the further counterclockwise rotation of the base portion without an associated rotation of the filter housing. Thus, the continued application of a counterclockwise torque results in the concomitant counterclockwise rotation of the entire filter assembly which loosens and ultimately disengages the oil filter from the engine.
The present invention further comprises an indicating means that allows a user to determine if the barrier layer is intact or if the aperture formed in the barrier layer has been opened. The indicating means may be a visual reference indicating that the base portion has rotated from its initial position sufficient to establish fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion of the filter housing. The indicating means may comprise a breakable seal having one end affixed to the filter housing and the other end affixed to the threaded base member, wherein the seal is broken upon rotation of the base member without an associated rotation of the filter housing. The indicating means may also comprise marking on the surface of the threaded base portion and the surface of the filter housing that shows the extent of rotation of the threaded base member in relationship to the filter housing. Thus, the indicating means allows a user to readily determine if a filter housing is new or used.
Prior to disengaging the oil filter from the engine, the present invention has opened the aperture and allowed residual oil contained in the upper portion of the oil filter housing, as well as residual oil in the engine proximate the oil filter, to drain into the lower portion of the oil filter subjacent the upper portion. The lower portion forms a reservoir for holding the residual oil within the oil filter housing. One or more sealing means may be provide for preventing the residual oil from escaping the oil filter housing through the threaded opening formed in the lower portion of the housing. This may include a gasket means for sealing between said valve stem and said threaded opening to prevent the release of fluid from said reservoir.
The present invention also comprises a method for easily replacing an oil filter with minimal or no spillage of residual used oil. The method utilizes a replaceable oil filter having a housing having an upper portion with a top end forming an opening for threaded engagement with an engine, and a lower portion forming a reservoir. The replaceable oil filter further comprises a fluid filtration unit positioned within the upper portion, a barrier assembly separating the upper portion and the lower portion to prevent fluid communication therebetween, and a means for establishing fluid communication between the upper portion and the reservoir. The method comprises the steps of draining oil from the crankcase of an engine, establishing fluid communication between the upper portion and the reservoir to drain at least a portion of the residual oil from the upper portion into the reservoir, and removing the replaceable oil filter from the engine with the residual oil contained within the reservoir.
Where the barrier assembly of the replaceable oil filter comprises a valve seat assembly in sealing engagement with the seat portion of the barrier layer, the establishing step comprises urging the valve seat assembly from sealing contact with the seat portion to provide a passageway for fluid communication between the upper portion and the lower portion through the aperture. Where the barrier assembly comprises a breakable seal in sealing engagement with the seat portion of the barrier layer, the establishing step comprises urging said the breakable seal from sealing contact with the seat portion or piercing the breakable seal to provide a passageway for fluid flow through the aperture.